Short Stories And Drabbles
by Veronica Boire
Summary: Short stories and drabbles. Serena/Darien pairings


_**True Colors**_

She sat there, watching him as he sat cross-legged at his coffee table writing something that must have been really sad or personal, she wasn't sure which. A frown graced her usually cheerful face in a mixture of worry and concern.

"Is anything wrong Darien?" Serena asked finally, concern the dominant tone in her voice, underlined with worry. The only response he gave was a shrug of his shoulders. Sighing, Serena went and sat next to Darien, placing a hand on his knee.

"Darien," she began, "I can tell when something's bothering you. Now, _please _talk to me." Putting down his pencil, Darien sighed and stretched. "Sere, it's complicated." She nodded, understanding that already. "Still, I don't like how tense you are right now." There was a moments' pause. "Dare is it about the whole thing with Nehelenia's nightmare?"

Darien nodded then began to speak. "I did such terrible things to you, both in words and actions. How can you even be near me?" His voice cracked mid-question, sending up a red flag in Serena's mind. "How can I still love you, you mean?" she responded.

Before he could answer, Serena continued. "The answer is simple really." Once again Serena rose to her feet, this time grabbing something from against the entryway wall. It was a guitar case. Once the beautiful blonde sat down and finished tuning the instrument she began to play

_True Colors_

_(By Cyndi Lauper)_

_You with the sad eyes_

_Don't be discouraged_

_Oh I realize_

_It's hard to take courage_

_In a world full of people_

_You can lose sight of it all_

_And the darkness inside you_

_Can make you feel so small_

_But I see your true colors_

_Shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors_

_True colors are beautiful_

_Like a rainbow_

_Show me a smile then_

_Don't be unhappy, can't remember_

_When I last saw you laughing_

_If this world makes you crazy_

_And you've taken all you can bear_

_You call me up_

_Because you know I'll be there_

Here she leaned towards him, a gentle smile on her face as she continued. As he listened Darien let the music wash over him, thoughts and emotions rising to the surface.

_And I'll see your true colors_

_Shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors_

_True colors are beautiful_

_Like a rainbow_

_[Whisper:] Can't remember, when I last saw you laugh_

_If this world makes you crazy_

_And you've taken all you can bear_

_You call me up_

_Because you know I'll be there_

_And I'll see your true colors_

_Shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors_

_True colors_

_True colors are shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors_

_True colors are beautiful_

_Like a rainbow_

Serena held out gently on the last note, letting the sound fade away. Finally, she set down her guitar and put a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. Darien's carefully constructed demeanor finally fell away to reveal a scared, lost, hurting boy as he cried. "I'm so sorry." he mumbled over and over, like a mantra.

Serena pulled him in to a hug, holding him to her as she ran her fingers through her boyfriend's ebony locks. "Don't apologize," she murmured, "None of it was your fault. And besides, everything worked out in the end." Darien shook his head, shamed lining his features.

"That's because of you." he finally rasped out, burying his head in the crook of her neck. They sat in silence for a few moments, their breathing and Darien's muffled sniffles and hiccups the only audible sound in the otherwise quiet room. The silence was the broken by Serena.

"Do you know why the Senshi stand with me, no matter what happens?" she asked softly. Darien shook his head in the negative. "Because you and your planet are worth fighting for. The Outers and Inners know how much I love you and they have their reasons to be following me but at the end of the day, nothing matters more than the fact we came out on top."

"I know you think you don't deserve me but yet we're together and I'm never letting you go. You've gone a long time not really knowing what love is and now that you do I'm going to be showing just how much love you every single day."

She pulled away slightly, just enough to look him in the eye and give him a smile. Darien cracked a weak grin. "Thanks, I needed to hear that." he spoke. And as the day gave way to the night and moon replaced the sun, there was peace once again in the heart of the Earth and its prince.


End file.
